This Arteriosclerosis SCOR is concerned with the structure and function of lipoproteins, their synthesis and release from the cell and their interactions with artery wall cells in vitro and with arteries during atherogenesis and during therapy and regression of atherosclerosis. The program includes the investigation of serum lipoproteins from human and non-human primates in normal and hyperlipemic states using a combination of physical, enzymatic, chemical and immunochemical methods. Much of this effort will be concentrated on the characterization of the major apoproteins. Studies of in vitro binding of apolipoproteins continue to be a major part of the work as are the physico-chemical properties of pure lipoprotein lipase from rat and monkey heart and adipose tissue and the purification of lecithin-cholesterol-acyl-transferase (LCAT). The lipoprotein biosynthesis studies using the orotic acid fatty liver model are being extended to work with the diabetic rat and to monkey liver and include the isolation of hepatic polysomes involved in the synthesis of specific apoproteins as well as their respective mRNAs. The in vitro work with lipoproteins are concentrating on the factors responsible for excessive SMC proliferation when hyperlipemic lipoproteins are added to the culture media as well as continuing study of how these cells take up hyperlipemic serum or their lipoproteins and how they react to the cholesterol so accumulated. Particular emphasis is being placed on cholesterol ester synthesis and hydrolysis. A new component of this SCOR concerns a study of atherogenesis in the non-human primate using two standardized forms of mechanical injury interacting with dietarily induced hyperlipemia. Quantitation of the reaction of various mesenchymal components of the artery wall at selected intervals following injury and during regression is a major focus of this project. The studies of regression of advanced atherosclerosis in the arteries of primates are being continued with major emphasis on cellular and chemical mechanisms of regression and on quantitation of the morphological and chemical aspects of this process.